


Screwed Up

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Vampire Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Issac, Dark Sterek, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Short One Shot, Sterek isn't good for Issac's sleep, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a vampire and Issac isn't happy about it. Dark Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one shot that has nothing to with Fangs, the only thing it has in common is that Stiles is also a Vampire Diaries style vampire in this one as well.

Oh not again thought Issac and he turned over and pressed his pillow tightly against his head trying to block out the sound. It was futile and the poor pillow couldn't stand up to their loudness. He eventually had to give up, he sat up in bed and stared at the wall. He got up and quickly grabbed his already packed backpack it looked like he was sleeping at Scott's again tonight. Stiles being turned into a vampire was really bad for his sleep. His mouth twisted again into a grimaced and he hurried out the there before it got worse.

A few minutes before.

Stiles walked into the railway station and looked around for him until he found him and smiled.

"Derek I'm home," he said releasing his overnight bag onto the concrete with a grin on his face. Derek came out from one of the rail cars already with his werewolf face on, Stiles smiled and copied him only with his vampire face. He had been turned a few weeks ago and since then things had been different, everything felt different and things he had been able to hide under self-denial before he wasn't able to deny now. Things always began this way, he felt a lot more aggression and anger than he had before and Derek was always angry, so they did the best thing for them even if it was destructive. Stiles charged at him and Derek charged back. They punched each other and kicked each other and neither or them held back. Which was okay because they both healed rapidly and in the morning they wouldn't have a scratch even if they spent all night tearing each other apart.

Maybe it wasn't healthy, okay, it definitely wasn't healthy, Scott kept telling every single time and he always knew when it happened because Issac would leave and go there. But the violence kept his urge to drain people dry of their blood away and the rest... the rest just happened after the both of them got all their violence out.

Stiles woke up and saw the ceiling of the old rail way station. Was it insane that he was starting to get more used to seeing that ceiling then the one over his bed? He got on his hands and knees and looked for his pants and when he found them he took out the cell phone.

4:29, he had time to get back into bed before he had to get up for school the next morning. He looked over at Derek, now that the blood lust he had felt before was gone, he felt a little embarrassed to be lying naked next to Derek. He started to gather up his clothes and put them on, when he put on his last shoes he looked at the floor but away from Derek.

What this was between him and Derek he didn't know. He doubted even Derek knew, in fact Derek being so stunted in the emotion department probably knew even less. He shook his head from his thoughts, he had to get back to bed before his Dad checked on him in the morning. He made his way out of Derek's section into the main section and saw Issac coming down the stairs. Issac looked up at him and his eyes went yellow. Stiles didn't react though and just stood there and eventually Issac eyes went back to their normal state, although annoyance was certainly in his gaze.

"Stiles you mind not coming over tonight?" Stiles blushed when he wasn't in his blood lust state, he usually felt bad that he and Derek kept Issac up and forced him to go to Scott's house to sleep.

"I have a test tomorrow," Issac elaborated. "And I really don't want to hear...what I heard last night." Stiles blushed even more if that was possible.

"Sorry."

"Just you know try to keep it down," Issac said then walked past him. Stiles nodded and stared after him and then towards Derek's room. His life was so screwed up now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment.


End file.
